nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenma Akira
'Character First Name' Akira 'Character Last Name' Tenma 'IMVU Username' AkiraTenma 'Nickname (optional)' Salty - Given to him by the crew of his ship. 'Age' 23 'Date of Birth' 01/11/177 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Ukiyogakurian 'Height' 6'2" 'Weight' 140 lbs 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Two thin scars cross over his left eye, and another runs down the center of his chest;all three are lightning-shaped. During a journey out on the sea he had to charge himself with natural lightning as a child, heavily damaging his body as he conducted it into a final attack. The scars on his eye were inflicted by during intense ANBU training as a youth. 'Affiliation' Ukiyogakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Behaviour & Personality' Akira is known for carrying a warm heart towards the weak, young and old; while infamous for carrying a keen eye for spotting beautiful women. He often helps the elderly, travelers, and merchants around Ukiyogakure, making sure to keep tabs on the town to the best of his ability. This is further supported by an immense net of informants Akira has throughout the Village, and also on the docks of the mainland. New words and gossip are quick to reach his ear, and well rewarded. On that note Akira is also known for being a information brooker, but only sells hs information to those he deems worthy. On the ocean his calm and caring composure nearly vanished, and the inner sea-rot takes over. This is where he truely comes alive, leading to shouting commands and rough jokes that only belonged on the ocean. But at night he is often seen in the crows-nest; endlessly peering out over the ocean and towards the skies. Those that have seen his eyes during those nights say that he looked to be in trance, with a stare always fixated upon the moon even if it was decked behind clouds. '' ''In combat with allies, Akira enjoys pushing people to their limits but always refrains from killing his opponents. Though several have been hospitalized. When it comes to enemies, Akira is exxtremely vigilant and always place the safety of his allies before his own. Concerning his apetite for travel and adventure, Akira would best be described as a scout; always searching for high places to hide and new areas to explore. This is also the reason why he aids in naval navigation and often places himself behind the Wheel. Furthermore, Akira is a great fan of any cuisine, often eating in great bulk which sometimes leads to the dismay of other onboard. However he is also a great chef and hunter, which has saved him from mutiny on various occasions after eating everything available. In the past Akira was different, ''he was far less caring to others and very reclusive,' but all that changed after his mothers passing. It was as if her compassion has moved on into Akira and changed his heart, which lead to a man filled with compassion and a strong sense for justice. His past emotional state still comes out at times when emotions rise too high and start to overwhelm him.'' Through all this, Akira is also a notorious smoker and often drinks more than he should. When drunk, all the above can be disregarded as the man becomes an absolute shameless, loud & obnoxious brute. He speaks more foul than any scumbag and quick to get into fist-fights. His appearance also changes, in the fact that his hair is always tied up when drunk (Said to be done so he could puke easier.) and his eyelids are halfshut while a red blush stains his cheeks. '' ''Other traits: Vain, narcistic, Lecherous towards women at times, charming '''Nindo (optional) I am the crash of lightning upon wave sent to purify this realm from your evil! Either drowned or electrocuted, both if you're lucky; you shall end here. Where I come reigns the law of the Ocean! When drunk: "Yearg.. yeep, ho! -burp.- and a yohoho! Fill me up, shine me sword! Row row row your boat! 'Summoning' He carries three scrolls in total, but lacks skill with the art of Fuinjutsu in itself; One containing his unique Anchor weapon. Mercy of Maidens, MOM for shorts. weapons (Sometimes Akira becomes entangled in the chain upon summoning.) One containing a rowboat; holding enough room for his sailing staff. (Often summons with several leaks in the boat.) One containing a large compass that also reads large sources of chakra. Another special feature of the compass is that it can be programmed to follow a specific chakra-source, when charged with a similar chakra-source. (Usually falls on Akira's head when he summons it.) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Tenma are rumoured to be a small family, not part of any clan. 'Ninja Class ' (ex) ANBU 'Element One' Lightning, 'Element Two' Water, related to his spirits desire for the ocean 'Weapon of choice' Twin Katana, Battle Anchor, MOM: This massive weapon feature a large chain that is usually held by both Akira'hands. The chain further connects to an Anchor measureing 2 yards in Diameter. 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Speed, Stamina amount 'Weaknesses' Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Medical Jutsu. 'Chakra colour' White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): ''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 2 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2 small harpoons Total: 59 'Jutsu List' Releases: Lightning White Lightning (Must yet be approved.) Water ______________________________________________________________________________________________ E-rank Body Replacement Clone Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Rope Escape Technique Transformation Technique ______________________________________________________________________________________________ D-rank: Temporary Paralyzis Technique Time Reversal Technique Body Flicker Technique Lightning release: Lightning beast running technique Lightning Release: Lightning strike armour White Lightning: White Gale (Must yet be approved.) Lightning Release: Lightning rod Lightning Release: Thunder crash Water Release: Roaring slash/crash (Weapon dependant.) (Must yet be approved.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ C-rank: Lightning release:Fangs of lightning White Lightning: double white Gale (Must yet be approved.) Lightning burial; Banquet of lightning Lightning release: Electromagnetic murder Water Clone Technique ______________________________________________________________________________________________ B-rank: Water release: Water encampment wall Lightning release: Lightning dragon Tornado Laido (Fighting Style.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ A-rank Iai beheading 'Allies' Ukiyogakure His ex-pirate crew of the S.S Lubby." Several independant merchants that make up the most important links in his information network. Yuki Clan 'Enemies' Several pirate gangs roaming around the village and vast oceans, most noteably the Gasgang droppers. 'Background Information' Growing up with a nomadic branch family, named the Tenma, Akira spent his earliest days travelling across foreign lands. But for as long as his memory serves he lived in Ukiyogakure. His family had moved there when he was but a toddler, running a small fishing unit that made enough for a proper living. And even in those early days, there wan't a time where Akira saw the ocean without his smile growing large. He was always seen wandering the wooden paths that stood above the sea, eyes glisteneing a he scanned his surroundings. Yet he was slightly reclusive and didn't pend much time with other children, grown slightly dissatached to the outside world due to his facination for the ocean. Before reaching his early teens, Akira's mother died on sea, devoured by a serpent while Akira sat helplesly in the small rowboat that brought them on the ocean. Then as if by divine intervention, the waves pushed him back ashore and out of harms reach; where the first thing he did was drag the rowboat home and confront his father in tears. (He kept that rowboat ever since, later storing it in a scroll.) His old man however was enraged and hit the boy for not defending his mother, and a few silent weeks passed. But eventually, it felt as his mother spirit had returned to them both; causing the men to apologize and reconcile. From that day on, Akira vowed to become stronger in order to rid the world of more evil, while also promising his departed mother that one day he will rule the sea. Years later, Akira was taken in the ANBU regiments as he had become most accomplished shinobi. His prowess with elemental ninjutsu was amongst the best of his peers; but apart from that his social networks had exploded in those years. Finally rid of the burden that caused him to be a withdrawn shell due to only having eye for the sea, he now bonded with all those who arrived at and lived in the village. His love for the vast blue was inspiring to many, and his charismatic resolves persuaded many to wish to assist him in whichever way thy could. But all the youth asked for were bits and pieces of information, stories of adventures, possible locations of treasure, and news of threats. However he became too good at assasinations, to his very own dismay as he felt like too much blood was being stained by hiss hand. This lead to his departure of the ANBU yet he remained close to the Namikage; a right hand man. In these years, serving directly under the Namikage who proved to be a great and inspiring man, Akira also gathered his own crew and together they build his ship; SS Lubby. The large wooden vessel was highly infamous among the pirates, known as the Thunder Ship within those circle; for lightning often went where Akira sailed, though never striking his own ship. the crew became good friends and spent quite a few more years together. While on the ocean, news of his father asing had reached Akira's ear. The men mourned by laying still on the blue with all sails up, merely drifting in sorrow. Two years ago, Akira was adopted into the new family after developing a close relationship with Narumi. He spent so much time there that he eventually became like a son to them. He ccontinues spending alot of time with his 'sister'until this day, apart of his duties to the Namikage and his ship. The information network he started long ago had expanded all over Ukiyogakure and nearby harbors,Though now he doesn't mind making a quick buck off it every now and then. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))